


Shave and a Haircut

by Lady Divine Coldflash (fhartz91)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Listed as, Tension, because Len might have a thing for Barry in his Flash suit, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine%20Coldflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold doesn't seem impressed by Barry's new haircut.</p><p>AU that assumes that somehow Lisa Snart found out that Barry is the Flash.</p><p>Inspired by the gif of Grant Gustin's new haircut - http://lady-divine-writes.tumblr.com/post/143155012347/grantgustinnews-grantgust-switched-it-up-a. I don't know why, but the first thing I thought when I saw it was, "Len wouldn't like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave and a Haircut

“Cisco Ramon! I have a bone to pick with you!”

Cisco freezes where he stands, eyes open wide, but an under-impressed Barry groans, “Leonard Snart,” through his teeth as the man himself walks into the room.

“Hello, _Flash,”_ Len says, with an emphasis that comes from the triumph of knowing that Barry Allen’s alter ego is the Flash. “Lovely to see you, as always.”

“Lisa,” Cisco says in a slightly reverential tone as Len’s sister struts into view, dressed in a zip front jumpsuit of black leather, her long hair bouncing in waves around her shoulders, carrying a gun cradled in her hands like an infant.

“Hello, Cisco,” she says, ruby red lips forming a perfect pout around his name. “Long time, no see.”

“Cisco, how is it you can turn a particle accelerator into a prison, design a suit that resists friction at astronomical speeds, invent a…cold gun” – Barry points in frustration at the weapon in Snart’s hands, aimed directly at him and his friend – “but you can’t devise a security system that can keep _them_ out?”

“Hey! I’m not the only genius mind working here, _Barry Allen_ ,” Cisco says defensively. “Besides, don’t look at me. I don’t know how they keep getting in here. They’re like rats.” Cisco glares at Lisa and Len…more at Len than Lisa, but still. “Maybe we need to put down some poison. Or giant versions of those spring traps that’ll snap their heads right off.”

Lisa whimpers and makes a frowny face.

Len powers up his dormant weapon.

“What are you even doing here?” Barry asks, preparing to whisk Cisco away in case Snart gets it in his head to shoot them over Cisco’s remark.

“It seems that there’s a bit of a snafu with Lisa’s gold gun.”

Lisa takes a step forward, plaintively offering the weapon to Cisco with pleading eyes.

“Apparently it’s not holding up to the usual S.T.A.R. Labs standard of perfection.” Snart does a leisurely once over down Barry’s body, one that leaves Barry feeling like he needs to go shower with steel wool and bleach. Then Len zeroes in on Cisco. “Something must be lacking lately in the area of quality control.”

“Look, I made that gun for your sister under duress…” Cisco shoots what he means to be a withering look Lisa’s way. She bats her eyes, grinning shyly, and Cisco almost loses his point. “A-and that’s as far as it goes. There’s no lifetime warranty on that thing. If she broke it, too bad.” He grimaces when he says it, as if the thought of any of his tech malfunctioning, even Lisa Snart’s custom-made gun, wounds him. Lisa takes another step forward, biting her lower lip and raising her brows, trying to come across as innocent underneath her expertly applied winged eyeliner, the edges so sharp that a single wink would probably cut Barry and Cisco to ribbons. Regardless of her lethal makeup, Cisco feels himself drawn to her. He almost gives in, but he catches himself, putting out a hand to keep her at a distance. “Nu-uh, She-devil. You just…you just put those eyes away and…back off.” He makes a slicing gesture with his hand to indicate an end to the discussion. She retaliates by blowing him a kiss. It leaves him stuck on stupid, with his arm hanging awkwardly in the air for half-a-minute before he comes to his senses again.

Barry watches this exchange, keeping a careful eye on his friend, but he can’t help noticing Len, now standing beside his sister, and not because of the threat of his cold gun.

But because of his squinted eyes staring quizzically at Barry’s head.

Barry turns and meets his gaze.

“What?” he asks, the undivided attention of Leonard Snart not only frustrating, but thoroughly unnerving.

“Did you get a haircut?” Len asks.

Cisco and Lisa go quiet. They look questioningly at Len, then at Barry. Barry raises self-conscious hands to his head, running his fingers through his much shorter hair.

“Well, yeah,” Barry says. “Not much, you know. Shaved the sides. Kind of streamlined things a bit.”

Len makes a face and shakes his head. “I don’t like it.”

Barry scowls. “Well, I don’t really care if you don’t…wait…why…why don’t you like it?”

“It looks ridiculous,” Len replies. “Why would you go and get such an obnoxious haircut? Did your _girlfriend_ tell you to?”

“Shows what you know, _Captain Cold_ ,” Cisco intervenes in defense of his friend. “Barry doesn’t even _have_ a girlfriend.”

“Cisco!” Barry glares at Cisco, who shrugs, wondering what he did wrong. Lisa snickers, but Len’s expression remains unchanged – smug, and completely amused.

“N-not that it’s any of your business,” Barry stammers, “but, no, I don’t have girlfriend. And it wouldn’t matter if I did. I just…felt like doing something different, and _why are we even talking about this_? You guys just can’t come barging in here, thinking…”

“I’m sorry, Barry,” Len cuts in, shouldering his gun. “I’m sure what you have to say is fascinating, but I can’t take you seriously with that hair.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna need you to do something about it before we continue. Maybe slip into something a little more concealing, like that red suit of yours.”

Barry becomes defiant. “I’m not just going to…”

“You know,” Len interrupts, determined not to let Barry get a complete sentence out, “my sister’s gun might be broken, but mine works just fine. I could just close my eyes and start shooting stuff at random. Who knows? Maybe I won’t hit you” – He aims the gun back at Barry, then moves it to Cisco – “but I might hit him.” He moves the barrel again, pointing at the computer on the console behind them. “At the very least, I’ll probably hit something important. Something you guys need to help you with all the do-gooder work you do around here.”

“Fine,” Barry says, visibly infuriated, from his creased brow to his locked jaw, lips barely moving to get the words out. “I’ll be right back.” He zips away, taking Cisco along with him to keep him out of danger. He returns a split second later dressed as the Flash, with Cisco outfitted in an insulated jumpsuit and hood, just to be on the safe side.

“What’s wrong with his haircut?” Lisa asks her brother without moving her lips so that Cisco, staring her down, can’t read them. “Personally, I think it’s kind of cute.”

“Nothing’s wrong with it.” Len smirks. “It’s just fun to make him follow orders. And besides…I like it when he wears the suit.”

 


End file.
